


Season Final

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Return & Jailbreak, but Steven is Blue Diamond's son





	1. The Return

"Give me the-" Steven was cut off by Peedee handing him the bits already. "Oh thanks." Steven took the bits and walked away with his father, Greg.

Greg looked at Steven and sighed. "Hey Steven, do you ever think this gem stuff may be too much for you?"

"What do you-" Steven was cut off by a loud sound. The sound was heard all over town, and it broke a few windows and shook the ground. The sound made Steven drop his bits. Steven looked up to the sky, and saw something. A pink ship. "Is that an arm?"

Steven and Greg quickly ran to the beach where they were meant with Holly Blue Agate, Blue Pearl, and Lapis looking out of a telescope

"That must be Pink Pearl and her crew." Spoke the leader of The Crystal Gems, Holly Blue. "Get the cannons ready." They got Blue Diamond's old cannons, and quickly sat them up. "Now Steven!".

"If every pork chop was perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs." The words made the cannons fire. Three miniature looking cannons of Blue Diamond shot at the ship, but the pink ship blocked it. "It didn't work. WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?", Yelled Lapis.

Blue Pearl sighed. "Amethyst said in the message she sent that Homeworld had advanced these past thousands of years. The ship is probably new."

"We need to evacuate the town." Said Holly Blue.

Steven pulled out his phone. "I'm on it. Time to make a political favor."

 

After calling Mayor Dewey and getting him to help get everybody evacuate. He turned around to see the gems loading his luggage into Greg's van. "Is that my luggage?" He asked. Greg looked down and sighed.

The gems approached him. "Steven, I know you want to help, but your just not ready." Spoke Holly Blue. "Your voice powers us. It motivates us. It leads us." Spoke Blue Pearl. "And now you must be the voice for them." Spoke Lapis as she pointed at the humans.

Steven looked up at the gems and smiled. "Okay."

 

The van drove away. The three gems looked devastated and they were afraid. "Okay, pull it together." Spoke Holly Blue.

 

Meanwhile on the road were Steven and Greg. "Maybe when Pink Pearl comes to Earth she will see how nice all the people are, and she won't want to hurt anybody." Steven said.

Greg smiled. "Just like your mother." He let out a sigh. "If only all the gems were like that. If only they weren't like-" Greg cut himself off, but it didn't go unnoticed by Steven..

"Like what? Like WHAT DAD?" Steven yelled.

"Aliens Steven! Aliens who invaded the planet! Greg yelled, and Steven gasped. "That's why your mother had to rebell. She couldn't take what they were doing to the planet, and wanted to protect everything. They eventually did leave the planet alone, but not after-"

"So she won. That's good."

"No such thing as a good war kiddo. Gems were destroyed. People too. If it wasn't for her scythe, I don't know."

Steven sat in silent for a few seconds taking everything in. Greg tried to speak, but Steven quickly said "We have to go back. Turn the van around."

"No way. The gems gave me an order."

"They need me. I have mom's scythe and powers!" Steven spoke as moved down to his shirt to show his blue gem.

"I need you too!" Yelled Greg.

Steven started tugging on Greg's jacket. "Dad turn the van around NOW!" He punched the van, which resulted in the airbag blowing up. He quickly bubbled himself as he flew out of the van. He landed in the grass beside the highway. He looked up to see Lion was there.

"Are you okay?" Asked Greg as he picked up Steven.

"Dad, I have to go back. They need me. They are my family." Spoke Steven with tears streaming down his face.

"Okay, but be careful or I'm going to run fresh out of family." Said Greg. They hugged each other, and Steven hopped on Lion and took off.

Lion quickly teleported to the temple, and Steven hopped off.

Meanwhile at the beach. Lapis was preparing to use the ocean to knock down the ship.

"Now!" Shouted Holly.

But Lapis couldn't move the ocean. "What's wrong?" asked Blue Pearl. "The ocean, I can't move it. It's frozen!" Lapis said with slight panic.

"The only gem that could freeze the ocean is the one who can see the future" said Blue Pearl. They all knew who else was coming now.

"At least Steven's safe" said Holly Blue, but not even 2 seconds later did Steven say "Hey guys!"

They all turned to him in shock.  
"You came back!" said Blue Pearl.  
"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Said Lapis  
"It's too late! Just stay behind us." Said Holly Blue

They all stood their ground as the pink ship landed on the beach. The hand opened, and three gems walked out of it.

"That's them. They're the ones who keep breaking my stuff." It was Pink Pearl who spoke first.

A blue gem wearing a pink dress smiled and she held out her hand. A red gem in a pink shirt and shorts took it.

"Well well well. If it isn't my old pals." She spoke in an icy tone. "You three are traitors to Homeworld."

Holly Blue was the first to speak. "You're also a traitor Sapphire. You betrayed Blue Diamond during the war."

Sapphire didn't seem fazed by Holly Blue's comment. "You're right. I did take part in Blue Diamond's rebellion, but then I realized it was a stupid decision, and I sold you all out to Pink Diamond. I expected more of you to be here, but this is all that's left of her army. An Agate who was in love with Blue Diamond, a Pearl who was forced to fight, and a Lapis who can't think for herself." She looked at Steven, and said "Call Amethyst out here."

"AMETHYST! GET OUT HERE!" yelled Ruby.

Amethyst came out of the ship, and her eyes went wide when she saw Steven.

"Amethyst" said Steven.

"Amethyst" spoke Sapphire. "Is that a gem in human form?"

The gems quickly hunched up and tried to guard Steven.

"N-no. He's no threat. He's just a human."

Ruby scoffed. "Of course they would have humans try to help them.

Sapphire looked at Pink Pearl and Amethyst. "And neither of you saw Blue Diamond." They both shook their head, and Sapphire sighed. "You don't need Garnet for this. You two can poof them on your own." she said to Ruby and Amethyst.

Ruby and Amethyst's gem lit up and and a gauntlet appeared on Ruby's hand, and Amethyst's whip appeared in her hand. They jumped off the ship and ran torch the gems.

"STEVEN GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Holly Blue as she drew her electric whip.

"NO!" Shouted Steven back.

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

"But THIS IS MY HOME AND YOU'RE ALL MY FAMILY!"

Ruby and Amethyst were almost there and Steven's gem was lighting up.

"I'M A CRYSTAL GEM TOO!" He shouted and a blue light spread across the beach. Everybody had tears falling from their eyes. Ruby and Amethyst came to an abrupt stop.

Sapphire gasped. "That lighting. That power. The human has the power of Blue Diamond!" She looked over to Pink Pearl. "Fire a barrage! Wide spread!" Pink Pearl did as she was told and the ship raised up and a laser beam spread across the beach. Holly Blue quickly grabbed Steven and jumped to the side Ruby and Amethyst were on.

Sapphire jumped off the ship and screamed "RUUBBBYYY!" Ruby turned around and ran to Sapphire. They jumped into each other, and a fusion appeared. The fusion smiled and put a visor over her three eyes and walked over to where Amethyst was standing.

"Please don't hurt him, G!" Begged Amethyst.

"You knew about this!" said Garnet.

"I-it was irrelevant to the mission!"

"Forget the mission. Pink Diamond needs to see this thing."

Suddenly Holly Blue shapeshifted bigger, and threw part of her electric whip at Garnet. "STEVEN GET OUT OF HERE!"

Garnet only smiled as the electric whip came torch her. She grabbed it, and redirected it at Holly Blue. The electricity hit Holly Blue and shocked her. She poofed much to Steven's shock.

Garnet stood over Steven. "I fought in the first war for this garbage planet. I hated you then, and I hate you even more now. This form is sick and disgusting." She picked up Steven.

Lapis and Blue Pearl tried to get to Steven, but was stopped by Amethyst.

"I don't get what your planning Blue. Your base is taken, and your army is ruined. YOU HAVE FAILED!'

And a headbutt sent Steven unconscious.


	2. Jailbreak

Steven woke up in a cell all alone. "Lapis? Pearl?" Steven suddenly remembered Holly Blue getting poofed and her gem. "Holly!"

Steven looked around at the cell. "Where am I?" Steven got up and saw the yellow barrel. He decided to touch it, and he saw that it didn't hurt him. He pushed through the yellow barrel.

"I'm out! YES! Now I gotta find the others." Steven searched the ship for the others, but they didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Where are they at?" He asked.

"There on the other side of the ship." Steven turned around to find a familiar purple gem behind him.

"Amethyst? What are you doing? Why were you going to poof my friends? Why are you helping Ruby, Sapphire, and Pink Pearl?" Steven was so confused. He knew Amethyst didn't like The Crystal Gems, but he still expected her to be on his side.

Amethyst only sighed. "I have no choice. They are my family."

Steven gasped. "You mean there the family you said you wanted see again?" Amethyst had told Steven about how much she wanted to go "home" and see her family again. He ended up healing her gem so she could get back to Homeworld by shapeshifting.

Amethyst nodded her head. "Yes. They never made fun of me for being small. They accepted me for who I am. During the war, and even now gems called me an overcooked runt, but not them."

Steven sighed. "I just thought you would be on our side."

Amethyst narrowed her eyes. "Why? Because of the message I sent? I only sent that to warn you! I hate the Crystal Gems, Steven! They kept me in that mirror for thousands of years! Why would I side with them?" She sighed and said "You're the only good Crystal Gem."

Steven looked into Amethyst's eyes. "I know you're upset, but-" he was cut off by an angry voice.

"Amethyst! Why is Blue Diamond out of her cell? And why are you talking with her?" It was Sapphire.

Amethyst knew what was about to happen. "RUN STEVEN! RUN!"

"But-"

"I SAID RUN!"

Steven ran near the upper part of the ship, but was able to see Amethyst take out her whip and throw it out Sapphire, who caught it and used her ice powers to freeze the whip and Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" Steven gasped silently.

"Steven? You got out?"

He turned around to see Holly Blue Agate in a cell.

"Holly!" He raced over to the cell, and used his arms to open it. "Don't worry. It's safe." As Holly Blue walked out of the cell, Steven saw that her pants were now a lighter shade of blue, and her jackboots were now black.

Holly smiled at Steven. "Good job Steven." Steven smiled. It was rare for Holly to praise him. Or to smile. "Come on. Let's find the others."

The two made their way through the ship.

"Where could they be?" Asked Steven when they stopped in a room.

"Sapphire was right. You have gotten out." It was Ruby who spoke. Not even five seconds later did Sapphire show up, and grab Ruby's hand. They fused into Garnet.

"Steven, find the others and get to the control room.' Said Holly Blue.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to beat her on your own?" Steven asked

"Yes, I'll be okay. Now go." And with that, Steven took off to find the others.

Garnet didn't try to stop Steven. "It doesn't matter. When I'm done with you, I'll make sure to give her a beating too. Maybe I'll even shatter you and your friends. Blue Diamond is the only one that matters. You are really pathetic weak, and sad, you know that? The sad thing is that you are nothing more than a scared little Agate who's in love with Blue Diamond. How are you even in love with her in that pathetic little form?

Holly Blue thought about explaining that isn't Blue Diamond, but she decided against it. "Your one to talk Garnet. The only reason you exist is because of love. You may think you are stronger than me, but I will beat you, and make you feel weak.

And then for some reason Garnet started singing, and soon they started fighting. The fight started off with just punches, but Garnet quickly took out her gauntlets and started to hit Holly with them.

Meanwhile Steven found Blue Pearl and Lapis, and they made it to the control room. Pink Pearl saw that they entered and took out the Gem Destabilizer and tried use it on Steven, but Steven takes it and breaks it. Lapis then proceededs to jump on top of Pink Pearl, and holds her down.

"Don't you touch that you twerps!" Yelled Pink Pearl.

"You can do it Pearl!" Said Lapis

As Blue Pearl changed the ship's direction, Holly Blue and Garnet were still fighting. A huge crack on the ship floor was appearing from the two's fighting, and they fell through it. Holly Blue got up first and Garnet, who was still singing much to Holly Blue's annoyance, got up next. The two continue to fight, and Holly Blue was winning. Her gem lit up as she took out her electric whip and threw it at Garnet. Unlike last time Garnet didn't catch it, and it wrapped around her. Holly quickly spun both herself and Garnet around with the whip and threw Garnet into the ship's main power source, which causes Garnet to stop singing and an explosion to happen.

"Looks I'm stronger than you" sang Holly Blue as she ran to find the others.

The explosion knocked over Steven, Lapis, and Blue Pearl. Pink Pearl used the opportunity to use the escape pod. Lapis tried to stop her, but the escape pod flew out of the ship and to somewhere on Earth.

The door suddenly opened, and Holly Blue appeared. "The ship is going to down!

"What about Amethyst?" asked Steven.

"No time!"

Amethyst was no longer frozen thanks to the ship's explosion knocking her frozen figure down, looked up and sighed.

 

The ship crashed landed back on Earth in front of The Temple with an explosion. Lion found them and roared a part of the ship off of Steven and the gems. They were sitting safely inside Steven's bubble.

When the bubble ended, Steven said "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you knew Sapphire, and one of your enemies is a fusion.

"We were waiting to tell you on your birthday." Said Holly Blue.

 

Suddenly two hands appeared out of the ship parts. Both Ruby and Sapphire appeared out of the ship.

Holly Blue coughed. "Ahem. I beat Garnet, which means I beat you two. So we won."

Sapphire smiled. "You really think you won?" Within an instance Garnet appeared again. "You didn't win the war, did you?"

All the gems growled at that comment.

Garnet hands turned into fists. "All I need is one more gem, and I will be able to be-" she was cut off by a grunt, and saw Amethyst push a part of the ship off of her.

Garnet walked over to Amethyst. "Amethyst, I need someone to fuse with it."

"Where's Pear- wait you mean?"

Garnet smiled. "Yes, we need Sugilite"

Despite being hurt, Amethyst jumped with joy. "This will be the first time we fused in thousands of years! I can't bel-" Amethyst stopped talking when she saw Steven staring at her with sad eyes.

"Don't tell me you don't want to hurt the gems, Amethyst. They kept you in the mirror. Kept you from seeing us, your family. Sapphire may not trust you anymore, but I do. Think of how much stuff we could do as Sugilite. You love being Sugilite. Come on, just say yes.

With one final look at Steven, Amethyst started to dance slowly. She heard Steven say "NO!" as she jumped into Garnet. They were gone, and a huge fusion appeared.

The gems shook in fear, and Sugilite laughed. She formed Garnet's gauntlets and Amthyst's whip to make a club like device. The fusion lifted the whip into the air, about to crush them when her arm suddenly jerked backward, the whip tangling her. "Huh?"

Another whip appeared and wrapped around her. "What's going on?"

"What do you think your doing?" Asked Garnet through the fusion.

"Listen G, I hate the gems as much as you do, but I won't let you hurt Steven!" Two of the fusions arms pulled the fusion down, and the grounded rumbled and cracked open. "And you know what else? I'm sick of being called an useless runt on Homeworld. Well I'm useful for something now, and that's keeping you here forever!"

"Amethyst!" Steven cried.

"Let's stay here forever, because this is my home, and you're never getting out!" Sugilite went through the crack, and the crack closed.

The gems stared in shock at what just happened.

"Well so much for being made of love." Holly Blue spoke.

Steven got a call on his phone from Connie, and answered it. "Uh, hello?"

"Steven are you okay?"


End file.
